Sons of Fire
by nunouno1
Summary: Zuko has always been hunted by the shadow of his father and the loss of his mother. In his journey for answers will he get more then he bargained for and what will Ozai discover on his journey as he rediscovers an old friend. All the while mysterious forces conspire to retake the Fire Nation's throne. PREQUEL


A new story hope you all like it. This story is a prequel to my other story Order to Disorder. It takes place four years before that story starts and about a year after the original series ended. So unfortunately in order to understand certain plot points and characters, you must read my other story to a certain degree.

Like I said in the summary, this story will mainly focus on Zuko and his family and it will be much smaller and more straight forward then Order to Disorder. Oh well read it, read my other story, and feel free to review them. I welcome any review whether it be good or bad (well as long as it's justified).

Avatar the Last Airbender is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko under Nickelodeon Animation.

* * *

Sons of Fire Chapter 1: The First Steps

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." Lao-Tzu

* * *

Ozai remains slouched across his prison cell contemplating on his life. Suddenly his focus is broken, and he turns to see his son Zuko enter.

"I should count myself lucky. The new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lowly prison cell." "You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life." Ozai mainly ignores that statement. "Hmph."

"Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life. It put me on the right path. Perhaps your time in here could do the same for you." "Where are you really here?" Zuko then walks up to his father as he then crouches down." Because you're going to tell me something. Where is my mother?"

Ozai just grins widely as he looks up at his son. "You ought bring me some tea, Zuko. We'll talk while sipping from steaming little cups. Much like how you with my traitorous brother. I'll even give you advice on how to be a good Firelord. Wouldn't that be nice? Perhaps even the subject of your mother will come up."

Zuko just sighs gets and leaves knowing he has other things to worry about. "I don't need this." As Zuko leaves Ozai only gives out a final predication on things to come. "You'll be back."

Zuko then slams the door behind him leaving Ozai behind to wallow in what little pride he has left.

In time Ozai would be correct following a crisis with the relocation of the Fire Nation colonies. As a result in desperation Zuko followed Ozai's advice on the power of the Firelord and as a result a war sparked that threaten to end the fragile peace. Yet at the eleventh hour another solution was found as Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, and King Kuei ended the conflict by uniting the colonies to form a new nation. The new united Republic, with the construction of a new city by all nation to celebrate this new found unity and peace... Yet for some it will never be enough.

Zuko stands triumphantly in front of his father's prison cell as he prepares to have him devour his own words.

Ozai sits alone as he patiently waits in the shadows for the winds of change to blow in his direction. Just then the door opens creating a new sudden breeze that will change everything. Ozai looks up to see his son Zuko return fueling his hopes that the talks failed and a war occurred that forced the Fire nation into a withdrawal to prevent hospitalities. Destroying all credibility and hope that Zuko will ever be the Fire Lord that the Fire Nation needed. Of course at seeing his smiling face all hopes became vain.

"What happened over there Zuko?" "You were wrong Ozai. They were was another way, and we all found it working together." "Nonsense. Whatever fragile peace you've created will only last so long. The four nation only watch after themselves, this is no different." "You're wrong Ozai. People can change, and so can nations." "A fool's vision. Many have spoken like you before, all blind and naive."

"Well we did it how would you explain that?" "The people are tired of war now, eventually they'll get comfortable. The urge for power and conquest will return, a few will rise to answer the call, and the nations will once again fall to war and conflict. Just another step in the cycle." "And what would you call what we did? If I recall Great grandfather answered that call."

"Our family worked towards a noble goal, by conquering and uniting the four nations. The cycle would have been broken and from the ashes would have emerged a new world reforged with stronger and more powerful than ever before. I would have created paradise." "With you at its helm right and at the cost of millions of lives?" "Every blade forged must first be broken, and made a steady and guiding hand."

"Doesn't matter what you say Ozai. By this time next year the Fire nation colonies will be reformed as the United Republic Nation. A new world with every person, every element under one flag. That's how your little cycle will end." "Then why are you here? You ignore my advice, but you refuse to ignore me." Zuko then sighs as he has been dreading this moment.

"You said that as Firelord I have the authority and the power to do whatever I chose." "Correct perhaps you aren't deaf as I believed." Zuko then reaches a boiling point. "Listen to me for once in your life! As Fire Lord I am ordering you to give me information." Ozai then laughs. "Really and why should I?"

"Because I am the Firelord and you must obey me. Isn't that how you said it was supposed to work?" " Yes. But once again you misunderstand my point. While the Fire Lord's authority is absolute. The person them self must also personality that strength and authority, you have not. Your actions in this crisis prove that enough. Instead of making and enforcing the act by your own will, you allowed others to see it done. Pathetic."

Zuko then groans in annoyance. "So you would reject my authority." "Of course you have done nothing to earn or prove yourself worthy of that crown on your head. So I see no reason to follow you." Zuko then sighs as he speaks. "Fine! But I'm still willing to make a deal with you."

Ozai then scoffs at that notion. "Oh really. Tell me what could the Fire Lord offer to a humble man such as myself?" "A transfer to the Ember's island correctional facility." Ozai then laughs loudly as he heard those words.

"That underrated beach house! You believe that by bribing me with luxury that I will submit to your demands. I'll humor you this once what do you want in exchange?" Zuko sighs. "Information regarding banished prisoners..." "Your mother. Let's not beat around the bush, and speaking of bushes I still don't see any tea." Zuko then begins to get angry.

"Enough of your riddles! Why can't you tell me the truth for once?! What do you have to hide?" Ozai then becomes all downtraunt and concealing. "I have nothing to hide. Your mother made her choice for you. Have comfort in that child." "I am not a child anymore!" "And you hide it so well, whining and crying like you always have. I will have no more part in this. Leave me."

Zuko then gets up and gives up. "Waste of time!" Ozai then smiles briefly. "If you ever wish for more advice son I'll always be around."

As Zuko walks out of the cell a guards closes the door, after taking a few steps Zuko then punches the wall creating a small burst of flame as he groans in anger.

**The Next Day**

Zuko is then seen in his private office as he is seen finalizing reports for domestic matters, when he is suddenly interrupted by his secretary.

"Excuse me Fire Lord Zuko." "What is it?" I'm sorry to disturb you Fire Lord Zuko but there is a man here who wishes to see you." "Who is he" "He is from the Terrain Order." _"The Terrain Order? Who are... Oh yeah them the think tank. Well I really shouldn't."_

Zuko then re-examines the stacks of paperwork in front of him and decides that any break is well worth it. "Fine let him in." The servant bows and leaves and a few moments later an old face enters.

"Ah Fire Lord Zuko pleased to meet you again. Why I haven't seen you in years." "Have we met?" "Yes I was your sister's tutor if you recall." "Oh yeah I remember you now forgive me. Basilius is it of the Terrain Order?" "Well yes and no. We changed our name to the Order several years ago, ahh don't worry about it. Sadly we have business to discuss. Actually to be honest I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this meeting since the war ended."

"My apologizes Basilius. The incident at Yu Dao took up a lot of my time." "No need to worry I understand we almost had another war on our hands there. I promise I will not take too much of your time." "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Basilius then chuckles.

"Well never mind on to business. With the war over the arrangement we made with your great-grandfather has reached its end, however many of our members have grown complacent here in the Fire Nation." "What do you want?" "We are interested in a new peace time arrangement, I can assure that we have more talents then simply building weapons as your predecessors demanded of us."

Basilius then eyes the paper stacks in front of them. "In fact one might say we could help reduce the workload. We were employed regularly by Sozin to manage help the Fire Nation." Zuko then thinks on that idea, for most of his life he never gave much thought or care to the Terrain Order. To him they were just some group of advisors his family used to gain an early edge in the war.

"Well to be honest I don't know what you and people can do Basilius. What do you have to offer?" "They are many things that need work and we would be happy to help. Over the past century we acquired a great deal of resources, wealth, and property that we would be happy to employ to the benefit of the Fire Nation."

"Perhaps you can Basilius, but I want to know one thing first?" And what is that?" "The deal was simple. Asylum in exchange for services, yet a decade into the war The Order vanished. Sure you still worked for us, but you hardly did anything. And then you guys suddenly comeback. Why?" "Well I would like to point out that the Order resumed daily operations with the Fire Nation about 10 years ago, before that we had certain internal affairs to resolve. If you really want to know I would advise that you speak with Ling Bai."

Zuko then speaks with confusion. "The royal minister? What does she know?" "Yes before she was appointed by your father as the new minister when her predecessor died, bless his spirit. She was the Order liaison under my statute. I'm sure she would be happy to brief you on the subject." "I'll talk to her later. And actually there is one thing I think you and the Order can do."

"What is it?" "This hasn't been made public yet, but you'll find out along with the world in a few days." Basilius then peaks his interest as he raises his eyebrow. "Really what is it?" "At Yu Dao we reached a compromise, the fire nations colonies won't be moving." "And the Earth Kingdom will accept this? I find that very surprising."

"That's because they aren't going be under the Fire Nation's justrication. They're going to reformed as a new united nation." "What! That is surprising. A new nation. This hasn't been seen in an age. It'll be quite the experiment." "I know Basilius, but the new nation is fragile. Some people are against the idea. Your Order could be useful in rebuilding. "

"The Order would be honored Fire Lord to help create a new world." "Thank you Basilius." Basilius and Zuko then bow in respect to each other as Basilius then leaves, Zuko then takes a small stack of paper work regarding the new nation ad throws it to the ground and he raises his arm up to take a well earned rest.

**The Royal Minister's Office Several hours later**

"I can't believe you did that to me Basilius! Having me cover for the Order, for everything you did! Zuko came in here asking questions. And I had to put up with that smug royal face the whole afternoon. "

"You'll get over it, besides you had just as much a part in it as I did. Besides you should get to know our leader he may be as malleable as the rest of his family was." "Leader! I was supposed to have the throne by now Basilius. Zuko was banished, Azula was unstable, and Ozai was supposed to die along with the rest of his little air fleet. You promised me that I would lead the Fire Nation."

"Calm down already Ling Bai. Honestly I don't why you won't let me put a mental subprogram within Zuko. It would be so much easier." "Have you forgotten who supported you when you made your claim on the leadership Basilius. You owe me, and I mean to collect on my debts. And for that to happen I want nothing less but the end of the Royal family! You know what they did to me!"

"Yes I know what they did Ling and I understand. But we don't have a plan, operations, or anything in motion. We're still recovering from our conflict with the true believers." "Oh please the true believers were defeated a long time ago, you saw to that personality. What threat could they pose? Admit it Basilius you're just stumped."

"Be patience Ling Bai. Fate has a way with playing with us." "You better come up with something Basilius!" "Oh don't worry I will. You can be sure of that. In fact Zuko just handled us control of a new nation." "A new nation?" "Yes The united nation Republic. Built from the ashes of what remains of the Fire nation colonies. A new world will rise. The perfect place for the rebirth of Terra centuries overdue. Wouldn't you agree Ling Bai?"

* * *

Yeah this chapter was short, not much was supposed to happen anyway. I will probably update this story with a second and third chapter before returning to Order To Disorder. They'll get longer with time and eventually will transition into Order to Disorder. Until then feel free to review...


End file.
